


Just a Little Bit of This

by sugarby



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Leaving Home, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Anything to prolong their goodbye. He wants this to last; wants more time with Bede since things are just taking off and there's so much more of him to explore, an uncharted, exciting and wondrous region of emotion and discovery. He needs more time; just a little bit.(Or Bede's stressed enough about Ballonlea without Hop stalling their goodbye with talk of the cursed 'myth').
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Just a Little Bit of This

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Pokemon fic since I'm enjoying S/S so much and didn't expect to love Bede/Hop, so here we are.

Bede packs up his entire room into a pink suitcase, then stands in the centre of it all to marvel what's left.

 _Nothing_ , really.

A bed. Rose-painted windows with silk curtains. A plain dresser with four compartments where designer clothing and flashy jewellery were always housed. Adjacent strips of tape from the A3 sized poster of his very first Pokemon; the dreams he drifted off at night to and woke up each morning from were blessed with that memory when Chairman Rose saw something _amazing_ in him and took a chance.

He's leaving it all behind. Moving on. From psychic types to fairy types. Wishing star hunter to gym leader. Heated acquaintances with a knack for unexpected meetings and impromptu battles to partners on an equal tier.

Hop comes to stand at his side, whistling at the emptiness of the room. It's always seemed _minimalistic_ to him as if they were out of options but to be within each other's personal space to avoid hitting the walls.

Bede dares to think about their cuddling and risks the flourish of rose pampering his cheeks.

Hop nonchalantly nips at a bare part of his arm.

Bede clutches the afflicted area; he bruises easily so he knows a nasty but small blotch is already coming. "Ow?! What have I said about rough foreplay?!" 

"You looked dreamy. Like you can't believe none of this is happenin'."

Bede can't, not entirely. It's a big change and it's all at the speed of a quick attack. It wasn't that long ago when Leone's name was chanted; now it's echoed in the dust left behind in his explosive battle with the current champion twins.

"You're gonna be fine."

"Excuse you, I'll be _fabulous._ I'm the best there is."

"The old lady _did_ ask the _Champ firs_ t."

"She _begged me_ so shut up! Don't just belittle me out of nowhere!"

"You've done it to me loads of times!"

Bede huffs as he pulls his gigantic suitcase down from his bed, "To put you in your place."

"Where's that?!"

“ _Under_ me.”

Bede, for the longest time, believed pretty much everyone's place was beneath him in terms of strength, intelligence, looks, but now he gets to put a secondary spin on it that drives his boyfriend _absolutely crazy_.

"You'll never get out of here if you keep goin'." Hop warns but he won't wholeheartedly protest to some intimacy if they can squeeze it in.

Anything to prolong their goodbye. He wants this to last; wants more time with Bede since things are just taking off and there's so much more of him to explore, an uncharted, exciting and wondrous region of emotion and discovery.

He needs more time; just a little bit.

“Hey, feel like making a small pit stop along the way?”

“Pee on your own time.”

“Not that!” Hop looks off elsewhere, stalling. "You've heard of the cursed Pokemon, right?"

Traffic. Weather change. Flat tire. Motion sickness. Low phone battery. All the things that can bother the scheduled two to three hour journey across the region have already been taken into account and prepared for.

Except for Hop, of course, and his ludicrous idea of an impromptu hunt.

"No."

"Course ya have! C'mon!"

“ _You_ come on. I don’t intend to be late, least of all so you can chase after some myth.”

“Mimikyu isn’t a myth!”

“It being anywhere in this area _is_! I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

“Gloria and Victor got one!"

“Someone sent that over to them, you idiot.”

“Aha! Proof it’s not a myth!”

“ _You’ll_ become a myth if you don’t get in the car and drive this second!” Bede promises with a scolding look, trying to pull off the same vibe as back before they were dating, when he was fierce. "I already told you I'm not gallivanting off with you for some urban legend! This is probably a stupid prank!"

"It's not!"

"Oh and that's it, is it? I just believe you?"

"Alright. Bet." Hop takes out and opens a Pokeball; Sobble comes out.

"No, no, we're not doing this." Bede sighs heavily, feels a headache coming on so he massages his temples.

As if today isn't going to be chaotic enough, traveling across the region and getting settled in. Being introduced to all the other trainers in the gym who will look to him for every little thing now!

"Why in the world..." he's slowly looking up at Hop again when the sight of the water starter Pokemon unnerves him. "...Is your Sobble wearing a Pikachu costume?"

"It's a onesie." Hop clarifies and Sobble sniffles beside his leg so he gives its head comforting pets. "And don't look so cheesed off at him, you'll make him cry!"

"It cries about _everything_!"

Sobble opens its mouth, about to wail.

"Anyway, word is that Mimikyu loves Pikachu and that's why they dress up like it! So I figure this'll lure 'em out!"

Bede has often felt sympathy for people who could only ever hope and wish to be as amazing as he but now he feels for the Sobble unfortunately tethered to Hop; he'd chosen its trainer, none-the-wiser.

"Hop, we have a three hour journey ahead, I'm _not_ taking a detour."

"It's on the way! We can just stop for a min—"

"We're not bloody stopping! What is this, Hop? I'm getting the feeling you don't want me to leave and be the region's best gym leader!"

"I do! I...just want to spend a bit more time with you before you leave."

Bede sighs. He hasn't time for a pity or sob party. Not all over his makeup, his clothes and certainly not when it'll make it even harder for him too. "You never were very smart, Hop. It'll take more than distance to get me to break up with you."

Hop pouts, "I never said anything about being dumped...!" yet it was so obvious he was concerned, always putting on a brave, determined face when in front of something troubling.

Bede pulling his suitcase to the door, "Come along, Hop. I've a gym to lead and you have a region to conquer. Or are you going to let those twins be champion forever? I won't date a loser, you know."

"Whatever!" Hop shakes his head clear of any doubt and there's plenty of room for a dashing grin. "Get ready to brag to the gym about how awesome I become!"

Bede's eyes roll over to a shoulder where Hop's hand comes to be; it's meant to bring comfort but, all of a sudden, everything rushes in, the reality of where he's about to leave to go to reminding him heavily.

"Hop!"

Hop blinks, "Y-Yeah?"

"Imagine...this isn't right for me."

He'd been lead before down a path of fate and wishing stars and that had been revealed to be all wrong, Chairman Rose a dastardly fellow who thought he could fool him. Not to slate Ms Opal but what if she, in her old age, has made a misjudgement? 

"Shut up." Any other time, that would earn him a slap. He pulls Bede under an arm and into his chest; his cheeks feel warm against his heartbeats. "You don't get to say that. Not after the hell you gave me back then. Not when you're amazing."

Bede hums, "Well, you made it easy." He lifts his head, smirking a little. He doesn't have it in him right now to be entirely mean. Just a little bit is enough.

Just a little bit of this, he decides, as Hop seals their worries away with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired by someone from Japan sending me a Mimikyu and how I haven't seen another one across the region since. Then it got all sappy with feels.


End file.
